1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program, method, or system for providing nutrition content information for consumables. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer program, method, or method for dynamically and interactively providing nutrition content information for consumables such that a user may monitor, tailor, plan, and review their intake thereof in light of a health-related interest or concern, such as, for example, weight loss, food allergies, or diabetes or other nutrition-affected illnesses or disabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to monitor nutrition content of consumables, including, for example, calories, fat, sugar, protein, or carbohydrates. This is particularly true where such nutrition content may affect a health-related interest or concern, including, for example, weight loss, food allergies, or diabetes or other nutrition-affected illnesses or disabilities. Relatedly, it is further desirable to plan future consumption based upon nutrition content, and to review past consumption summarized for a specifiable time period.
Various print resources exist to facilitate monitoring nutrition content. Books, for example, provide long lists of consumables and related nutrition information. Furthermore, most packaged consumables provide nutrition information on the packaging. Unfortunately, print resources suffer from a number of limitations and disadvantages. Books, for example, are bulky and difficult to conveniently tailor for efficient use by any particular person (short of adding or removing pages), which reduces likelihood of consistent use. Package-based information is, of course, limited to packaged foods. Furthermore, print resources are generally unable to practically present nutrition information in a visually descriptive manner operable to conveniently impart to a user a sense of a particular consumable's place in an overall monitoring scheme. Additionally, print resources are generally unable to practically provide a convenient mechanism whereby future consumption can be dynamically planned and past consumption can be reviewed.
It is known to use computers and computer programs to facilitate monitoring and planning intake of consumables. Existing programs, however, are typically non-interactive and non-dynamic and therefore inconvenient and awkward to use, which may decrease compliance and effectiveness. Furthermore, existing programs typically do not allow for substantial modification or customization to suit users' particular consumption habits or preferences, which may make the program inapplicable to or unuseable by some people or cultures.
Due to the above identified problems and shortcomings in the existing art, an improved computer program or method is needed for monitoring nutrition information of consumables and intake thereof.